Supernatural Valentine's Day: Andy's Date
by Pamela Witch
Summary: Andy envolve-se em confusões no dia dos namorados. Fic em resposta ao Desafio do dia dos namorados, feito por Crica.


Oneshot

Andrew Gallagher não vivia muito bem, mas não se importava. Ele morava em um furgão velho. Sempre tinha o que comer. Todos na cidade gostavam dele, e ele conseguia tudo o que queria. É claro que isso não era devido ao seu charme ou encanto pessoal, mas a uma habilidade especial que ele adquiriu por meios misteriosos, que até hoje não foram plenamente explicados. Andrew tinha a capacidade de dominar a vontade das pessoas, apenas dizendo-lhes o que gostaria que fizessem. Ele era altamente persuasivo, sendo que conseguia influenciar até mesmo grupos de pessoas de uma só vez, e inclusive ultimamente, comunicar-se telepaticamente com pessoas distantes. Obviamente as pessoas não sabiam disso, pois se o soubessem, elas poderiam ter medo de Andy ou até mesmo tentar matá-lo. Sua ex-namorada ficou sabendo disso da pior maneira possível, e isso foi o fim de seu caso de amor.

O boa-vida Andy procurava esquecer-se dessa triste lembrança conhecendo outras garotas legais, sem, contudo usar seu poder de persuasão nestas novas amiguinhas. O que? Se ele influenciasse a vontade das garotas para aceitarem-no, que graça teria em tentar conquistá-las? Sendo assim nosso camarada Andy procurou dar um trato no visual, e conseguiu umas roupas transadas. Bem, aí seria uma dureza tentar conseguir tudo honestamente, então Andy persuadiu o dono da boutique a doar-lhe todas aquelas roupas "da hora". E o homem doou tudo e ainda fez questão de dar um caloroso abraço em Andy, desejando-lhe muito sucesso com as gatinhas.

Após renovar seu guarda-roupa, Andy pensou em melhorar seu vocabulário. Ele procurou um cara genuinamente popular na sua cidade, e passou a circular com ele. É claro, o carinha nunca soube o que o atingiu. Ele sabia apenas que tinha que sair com Andy e dar-lhe as dicas certas para conquistar as meninas. Seu nome era Steve, mais conhecido como Dutch. Ele era descolado, enturmado e tinha muita atitude. Ele apresentou Andy aos amigos e às gatas mais quentes das redondezas. A princípio seus amigos ressentiam-se da súbita intimidade entre Andy e Dutch, mas após um rápido papo com Andy, eles passavam a adorá-lo também.

Foi então que Andy a conheceu. Ela era a garota mais graciosa e feminina de todas. Tinha uma bonita cabeleira loira e um belo sorriso que iluminava o ambiente, sem falar naqueles fantásticos e enfeitiçantes, grandes olhos castanhos. Andy nem piscou quando a viu. Somente percebeu que não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, quando Dutch bateu em seu ombro e ficou rindo do seu deslumbramento.

_Andy, seu cachorro manhoso, você está apaixonado por Bethany.

_O que? Eu não, quero dizer... Que anjo! Ela é estonteante!

_Ah, ah, ah, todos se apaixonam por ela. Entre na fila, amigão. Eu estou com a senha 56, você com certeza pegará a senha 226.

_O que? Você também está apaixonado por ela?

_Não, estou brincando. Bethany é maravilhosa, mas ela não dá bola pra ninguém. É um grande desperdício, se quer minha opinião.

_Como assim? Ela não namora ninguém?

_Ninguém que eu conheça, meu velho. Vai ver ela não é chegada.

_Como pode ter certeza? Você já tentou conquistá-la?

Dutch deu de ombros e continuou bebericando sua cerveja.

Naquela mesma noite, Andy usou sua habilidade de persuasão para conseguir dos amigos, toda a informação que pudesse sobre Bethany. Menos na própria Bethany. Ele ficou sabendo que ela tinha um cachorrinho Yorkshire de estimação, chamado tinker bell. Seus pais moravam em Miami e bancavam seus estudos em uma universidade das redondezas. Ela dirigia um Porsche cor-de-rosa. Não bebia, nem fumava, mas diziam que já a haviam flagrado com substâncias ilícitas. Não cozinhava nada, mas era uma estilista amadora muito talentosa. Jogava truco e poker muito bem, mas era um desastre em damas. Falava francês fluentemente e uma vez passou um ano inteiro no Japão, fazendo intercâmbio. Ela fazia faculdade de Direito e pretendia trabalhar na Casa Branca. Resumindo, era muita areia pro caminhãozinho de Andy. Seria muito difícil conquistar aquela garota, sem usar suas habilidades especiais. Se nem mesmo o boa-pinta e ultra-cortejado Dutch conseguira nada, o que o pobre coitado e mal-ajambrado Andy poderia conseguir? Nada. Andy ficou arrasado quando chegou a essa conclusão.

Andy procurou ser prático e esquecer-se de Bethany. Lançou então sua rede em outra direção. Percebeu uma bela morena sentada no bar sozinha. Ela não era de se jogar fora. Talvez com essa ele tivesse melhor sorte. Aproximou-se e sentou ao lado dela. Chamou o barman e pediu o mesmo que ela estava bebendo. A garota nem se dignou a olhá-lo. Andy resolveu arriscar. Não tinha mesmo nada a perder.

_Oi! Meu nome é Andy. Soube que este bar é famoso por atrair garotas bonitas.

_...

_Você por acaso está acompanhada?

_...

_Eu soube que haverá um terremoto aqui em 4 minutos. Sempre é bom estar acompanhada nessas horas, para ter em quem se agarrar.

_Essa foi a pior cantada que eu já levei.

_É eu sei, mas pelo menos você falou comigo. - Andy falou sorridente.

_Me esquece, seu mala.

_Puxa! Eu pensei que você iria me abraçar e me dar um beijo apaixonado.

Então a morenaça virou-se e enlaçou Andy. Olhou-o sensualmente e beijou-o até ficar sem fôlego. Andy teve que empurrá-la para poder respirar.

_Já chega moça. - Andy desvencilhou-se dos braços dela, pagou sua bebida e afastou-se do bar. A moça desconhecida ficou atônita e colocou a mão na boca, tentando entender por que perdera a cabeça e beijara daquela forma, um tipinho sem graça como aquele.

Andy ficou deprimido e saiu do pub. Ultimamente, usar suas habilidades para conseguir companhia feminina havia perdido toda a graça. Ele se ressentia do fato de não ser capaz de conquistar ninguém por seus próprios méritos e encanto pessoal. Sentou-se na calçada e ficou imaginando se realmente valia à pena estar ali, com falsos amigos, forçando garotas bonitas a beijá-lo contra a vontade delas.

_Ouvi dizer que você perguntou por mim a noite inteira.

Andy surpreendeu-se com a frase e com a pessoa que a proferira. Bethany estava em pé próxima a Andy. Ele levantou-se rapidamente.

_Você é muito bonita. Deve estar acostumada a que os rapazes fiquem perguntando tudo a seu respeito.

_Estou acostumada a responder a tais perguntas.

_Oh, sim. Imagino. Olhe para mim. Você me responderia alguma coisa se eu perguntasse?

_Sim.

_Realmente? Então eu vou perguntar. Você tem namorado?

_Oficialmente não.

_Ah, ah, ah, que raio de resposta é essa? Isso quer dizer sim?

_Quer dizer que eu estou saindo de um relacionamento, então ainda me sinto ligada ao meu ex, mas eu estou oficialmente disponível.

_Tudo bem. Por que veio falar comigo?

_Fiquei curiosa.

_Oh, esqueci. Você é estudante de Direito. Veio aqui porque achou que eu fosse um predador de garotas bonitas?

_Não. Quis saber por que perguntou tanto a meu respeito e não foi falar comigo.

_Simples. Eu desisti.

_Desistiu de mim?

_É. Oh, não se ofenda. Na verdade eu desisti de pensar que você pudesse ser minha namorada.

_Você desiste facilmente.

_Você quer dizer que... Que poderia ser minha namorada?

_Não sei, mas gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor.

_Prazer, meu nome é Andrew Gallagher. - Andy deu um sorriso bobo enquanto estendia a mão para cumprimentar Bethany. Esta ficou constrangida, mas resolveu cumprimentá-lo e sorriu também.

_Bem, o meu nome você já sabe. Prazer em conhecê-lo Andy.

Os dois então ficaram caminhando perto do pub. Ela com os braços cruzados, ele com as mãos nos bolsos. Conversaram sobre amenidades e sobre pontos de vista. Não trocaram nenhum beijo, mas apreciaram muitíssimo a companhia um do outro.

Sam e Dean Winchester, os irmãos caçadores de monstros, seguiam o rastro de mais uma criatura sobrenatural, quando uma pista os levou até a cidade de Andy, que eles já conheciam de outra oportunidade. Dean estacionou seu impala próximo ao furgão com o desenho da rainha bárbara montada no urso polar. Bateu na porta traseira acordando Andy, que excepcionalmente, na noite anterior dormira sozinho no seu velho calhambeque.

_Ei, olá rapazes! Há quanto tempo?

_Olá Andy! Estávamos aqui por perto e resolvemos dar um alô. - Falou Sam.

_Vocês não acham que eu estou aprontando, acham?

_Fica frio cara. Estamos atrás de OUTRA aberração, nada do seu tipo. - Falou Dean.

_Tenho andado na linha, palavra de escoteiro.

_Andy, estamos no rastro de uma bruxa. Não uma do tipo comum, mas do tipo mulher muito bonita e muito bem sucedida com tão pouca idade. Ouviu alguma coisa a esse respeito? - Sam informou.

_Eu? Por que acham que eu sei de algo? Alguém falou alguma coisa a meu respeito pra vocês?

_Oh, Andy! Relaxa cara, se acalme, ok? Ninguém falou nada pra gente. Você não é um suspeito. Respira fundo. Isso. - Dean o acalmou.

_Se eu não sou um suspeito, por que é que eu acho que vocês estão falando da Bethany?

_Quem é Bethany?

_Vocês não sabem quem é? Acho que falei demais.

_Andy, escuta. Se você pensou nessa moça é porque tem alguma coisa de errado com ela.

_Não tem nada de errado com ela. Ela é maravilhosa.

_Deixe-me adivinhar. Ela é muito bonita e muito bem sucedida, apesar da pouca idade, não é?

_Não, não, não. Ela tem pai e mãe. Ela tem uma história de vida. Não é uma bruxa.

_Tem certeza, Andy?

_Tenho.

Sam e Dean deixaram Andy e Bethany em paz. Isso foi bem a tempo, pois já se aproximava o dia dos namorados, e Andy não queria que esse dia fosse estragado por investigadores do sobrenatural. Ele conseguiu que um joalheiro lhe desse graciosamente, um pequeno mimo para dar de presente a Bethany. Marcou um encontro a dois, próximo a represa da cidade. Dutch emprestou-lhe seu carro esporte, e Andy foi feliz apanhar a sua princesa encantada.

Ao chegarem ao local do encontro, Andy colocou uma manta no chão para ele e Bethany sentarem-se. Pegou seu presentinho e entregou a ela.

_Oh, Andy é tão lindo. Sinto muito, não posso aceitar.

_Fique com ele Bethany, por favor. Hoje é dia dos namorados. É um dia muito especial para mim. Não sabe o quanto eu desejei estar aqui com você no dia de hoje.

_Esta bem Andy, eu aceito. Muito obrigada. - Bethany colocou a pequena jóia nela mesma.

_Eu mal acredito que você escolheu ficar comigo hoje, quando poderia estar com qualquer homem que desejasse.

_Bem, nenhum deles é tão especial quanto você Andy.

_Como assim? O que você quer dizer?

_Nenhum deles tem o dom de convencer facilmente as pessoas como você.

_Eu... Eu... Eu não fiz isso com você Bethany. - Andy entrou em pânico. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

_Eu sei, mesmo que tentasse não ia dar certo. Eu sou imune a esse tipo de coisa.

_P-P-Por quê? - Andy começou a pedir ajuda a Dean em sua mente, teve medo que Sam, por ser paranormal como ele, fosse imune ao tipo de habilidade que possuía.

_Porque eu não sou como as outras pessoas da cidade Andy. Tenho vivido neste mundo por séculos.

_Vo-vo-você por acaso não é uma bruxa, é?

_Como adivinhou? Bem, coração doce, eu trouxe um presentinho para você. Não é tão valioso como o seu, mas significa tudo para mim. - Bethany tirou de sua bolsa de mão, um pequeno objeto no formato de camafeu. Ela o abriu revelando presas negras. Então se virou para Andy, com o objeto na mão como uma arma.

_O que vai fazer com isso?

_Considere-se prestigiado. Eu geralmente escolho a dedo as minhas vítimas, pois acabo absorvendo seus tempos de vida, qualidades e habilidades, quando morrem. Por assim dizer eles ficam eternamente no meu coração. Quer coisa mais romântica que esta?

Então se ouviu um disparo e o artefato demoníaco voou da mão da bruxa. Ela levantou-se e encarou dois caçadores de monstros, que estavam armados de pistolas apontadas para ela.

_Afaste-se dela Andy. - Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes. Andy correu rapidamente para longe de seu encontro amoroso.

_O que vão fazer com ela? - Andy perguntou apreensivo.

_Na idade média elas eram queimadas vivas. Parece que isso dava certo. - Dean gracejou.

_Não, por favor! - Andy implorou.

_Calma Andy, somos mais civilizados agora. Nós apenas a aprisionaremos até o efeito de sua magia acabar e ela volte a sua forma original, quer dizer, alguém com 500 anos. - Sam o acalmou.

_Não os deixe fazerem isso comigo Andy. Se você me ama me salve desse destino. Nós ainda poderemos ser felizes, docinho. Por favor!

_Está bem querida. - Andy então piscou e Dean disparou sua pistola contra Bethany, atingindo-a na testa.

Bethany estava com os olhos arregalados e caiu dura no chão. Então lentamente seu corpo foi murchando até chegar aos ossos que viraram pó, espalhados pelo vento. Dean estava perplexo com o poder que Andy tinha sobre ele. Temeu pela vida do próprio irmão, se estivesse sob o poder de persuasão de Andy.

Andy abaixou-se próximo ao monte de poeira que uma vez fora uma belíssima moça, e recolheu um broche de ouro na forma de borboleta. Uma lágrima caiu sobre ele.

Fim


End file.
